Albung Maelsoq
Albung Alaappaat Maelsoq '''or '''Albung Maelsoq and just simply, Maelsoq was a Greenlandic politician and leader of the Greenlandic Trotskyist Party. His reign was marked by massive success for the Workers' Republic of Greenland, as well as its entrance and success in the Decade's War. However, his success, and consequentially popularity, took a sharp decline after the war's end, leading his death in the Greenlandic Civil War. In spite of this, he is a celebrated figure in the Trotskyist Party, and his great-grandson, Kuupik Maelsoq, is the Party's current premier. Early Life Albung was born on April 9th, 2844, in Qaqortoq, Workers' Republic of Greenland. His father, Jaajarusi Maelsoq, was an agent of the KL18, the WRG's secret police and spying agency. From an early age, Albung was embued with a sense of loyalty to his country and the Trostkyist ideology. He looked up to his father in all aspects, especially after his parents separated when he was 5. His father raised him alone, leading to Albung's undying devotion to his father and his ideals. It became clear from a young age that Albung would enter the field of politics, as he displayed a gift for persuasion. It was also his passion to follow in his father's footsteps in serving the country. Following his graduation in 2862, he joined the KL18 as a low-level agent, but quickly rose through the ranks due to his gift at persuasion and his father's status. He was promoted to the status of Officer in 2970, and under his command, the KL18 saw its harshest period of brutality. Any and all forms of protest were silenced, and the "Black Book" (the list of people who were targeted to be killed) grew in size exponentially. He became a figure of authority throughout the WRG, sparking the interest of several key figures in the WRG's inner government. With the death of Prime Minister Ordlinguak Qatoroq in 2883, the Electionary Council of the WRG came together to select a new Premier. Among the candidates was Albung Maelsoq. After about an hour of debate, he was decided upon to become the new Premier. Middle Life Now the Premier of the Workers' Republic of Greenland, Albung set about increasing the sovereignty of his nation. He saw the EGR as an insult to Greenland due to it holding control over the nation's politics. He put forth several moves to limit the EGR's authority over the nation, which ended him up in conflict with the Grand Chancellor. His attendance at the A Coruña Peace Conference ended in total disaster for the EGR, as his words rallied other governments in protest. Finally, in 2892, he met with Franz Shöltz of the German Confederation to discuss an anti-EGR alliance. At the end of this historic meeting, the Freedom Pact was formed. Decade's War Albung, a 48 year-old man, did not participate in any of the actual fighting in the Decade's War. Instead, he acted as a head general of the Greenlandic Military. He organized strategies for his men to use, many of which were successes. However, he was overshadowed by Kivitoq, a Prince of the House of Kalaallit who drew up grand strategies, and led the charge against the EGR menace. Albung's divisions made it as far as Yellowknife, while Kivitoq's pushed into Vancouver itself. This fact was a factor in the WRG's decline after the end of the war. When the fighting finally did come to end, Albung attended the Treaty of Vancouver as one of two representatives of Greenland, the other being Kivitoq. All this time, Albung had been feeling contempt and envy for Kivitoq. He was merely a young man of 24, yet he led the charge into Vancouver. This contempt led Albung to sign off on the assassination of Kivitoq's father, Kujalleq Iritiv Kalaallit. Ultimately, this backfired, and served as justification for the Greenlandic Civil War. Late Life and Death Civil War The war began with an attempted coup. Albung was shot at while he was using the urinal in the bathroom at the Parliament Building by Juuaka Aroq, a Monarchist and follower of the House of Kalaallit. The shot missed, and Albung was able to escape by punching his attacker, stunning them, and climbing through an air duct to escape to the hallways of the building. After making it back to the his office, he said to his bodyguards, "I want every man we've got on that boy! I want him dead!" However, Aroq was able to escape to tell the tale of his failed assassination attempt. This led to public uprising, and on April 15th, 2903, Kivitoq led the Monarchist Party to rise up against the Communists. The uprising began in Nuuk, from which Albung was evacuated when it became clear victory was impossible. He was relocated to Qaanaaq, where the new administration of the WRG was set up. Albung's personal health faltered as the Monarchists and Democrats took the South, leaving the Communists with just the ice floes of the North, plus part of Ellesmere Island and Iceland. The Monarchist-Democratic Alliance had pushed north through the undefendable lands the Communists held, and approached Qaanaaq in 2905. There, as a squad of Monarchist soldiers stormed the building he was held in, Albung swallowed a bottle of pills and consumed a full bottle of vodka. He was dead by the time the soldiers entered his office. Aftermath of Death Albung's body was buried by his family shortly before his wife was exiled to Norway. His son took up his stances of Communism, and criticized Kataroq Hiemel, the new Premier, for his weakness and inability to lead. Albung's Great Grandson, Kuupik Maelsoq, is the current head of the Trotskyist Party. Legacy Nuuk Empire Albung is viewed as an incompetent man who followed a dying ideology for his own gain, and is condemned by the federal government. The Trotskyist Party, however, idolizes him for his strength and leadership, viewing him as the perfect example of a Communist leader. Weltreich The Weltreich condemns communism, and views Albung as a stupid, cowardly man who had others do his bidding for him. AAR The Matildan government viewed Albung as an intellegent communist leader, though since Julius Wallong became Premier, their opions have shifted to that of beliving that Albung was an idiot who abused his new-found power. Category:Generals Category:Dead Characters Category:Decade's War Category:Rulers